User talk:BladeBronson
Hello BladeBronson. I take it that you are the creator/leader of the wiki. How I met your mother is one of my favorite shows, so I was very interested in joining this wiki. I feel like the wiki could use some help, as when I checked, you were the only other user I could find, so I have made an effort to recruit other users on a few other wikis. I look forward to talking to you soon.--CrashMan 85 21:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey CrashMan! I didn't create it, but I've been trying to work on it as much as I can. This show has so many callbacks and references to previous shows that it really lends itself well to a wiki. I need to sit down one of these days with my Season 1 DVDs and my laptop and just dive in. But yeah, jump in wherever you can and help out. --BladeBronson (talk) 19:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Will do!--CrashMan 85 23:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Blade! I was just wondering how you can create templates. They seem to work very well on some other wikis that I am on, and felt that today was a good day to ask. I hope to hear from you soon!--CrashMan 85 12:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thank you for the welcoming! I'm looking forward to help you guys out with this wikia. I just wanted to ask you, shouldn't you reply users messages on their user discussion page? --Winvide 22:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Some people do. I usually try to keep the conversation in one place. When you write on my talk page, it should be added to your watchlist automatically so that you'll be notified of my reply. --BladeBronson (talk) 10:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Favicon Thanks, It took awhile but that is the umbrella from the screen cap here, I tweeked it to the side, messed with the shading and added a handle. Those who know the show get what it means. Yes I did see barney a couple of times on the Super Bowl. CBS: Call Barney Stinson. I didn't catch the number. But that would be a great page here, Something similar happened on another wiki, someone called the number and transcribed it. I found a video of someone calling it, and posted it next to the transcription. I see there are no admins around here tho, just The wikia bot listed in user groups. The most I've done here is posted some videos, and removed the bogus critic User:Robinpierson. They were all plugs to her own site, and 9 out of ten were negative comments of the show. I've dealt with her on other wikis and she does exactly the same thing. Anywho, Cheers-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 23:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey thanks for the friendly welcome. HIMYM is an AWESOME show and i will gladly help to create any page that is needed. Hey Thanks for welcoming me here, love the show barely started watching a few months ago. I'm caught up to the current season now so I'll try to help out with this wiki whenever I can. Ehpacha 13:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) test test.